


The Only Thing

by PotstickersForBreakfast



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotstickersForBreakfast/pseuds/PotstickersForBreakfast
Summary: "I promised myself I would never fall in love, but it was 4am and we were laughing way too hard and I felt happy for the first time in a long time."Based on Kara's not so good record with relationships





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this a long time ago, but just now decided to touch it up and post it. I have a few prompts that I worked on a little, so I'll post them when I touch them up as well. This is my first attempt at writng, so I hope you all like it!

Adam. James. Mon-El.

Over the past few years, Kara has struggled in one area of her life, relationships. The stress of her alter ego partially to blame. Adam and James were never that serious, but the loss of Mon-El and his untimely return had affected her greatly. Recently, she had been very disheartened, taking to the skies more often than not. She focused most of her time on helping people as Supergirl, praying to Rao that it would bring her some sort of happiness. Unfortunately, it hasn’t helped very much at all. The only light in her life seems to be her best friend, Lena. Their lunch dates have been getting sparse thanks to Supergirl’s self-imposed heavy schedule. Nevertheless, when they do see each other, Kara’s mood becomes one hundred times better.

“I don’t know Alex. I don’t think I was meant to find someone.” Kara states, grabbing another slice of pizza from the third box.

“Don’t say that Kara. It’s going to get better.” Alex says, placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“How can you say that when it’s always my fault?”

“Kara in no way was what happened to Mon-El your fault.” Alex reassures.

“You say that, and I want to believe you, but it wasn’t just with Mon-El. Him and James knew my secret, but what if someone doesn’t. How am I supposed to be with someone when I’m hiding a part of myself from them. I don’t know… sometimes I just think my life would be so much easier if I wasn’t Kara Danvers.” Alex watches as Kara physically deflates. 

“What do you mean?” Alex asks, confused. 

“It’s just… I can’t put myself one hundred percent into one thing… one person if I constantly have to fly off to fight every bad guy and alien.” Kara expresses, using her hands to further her point.

“Kara. No one is telling you to respond to every police or fire siren you hear. You can have a life.”

“I know, but I can’t be at peace knowing someone is in danger. I try to help the planet just out of the goodness of my heart, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t crave the approval I get. Especially since the red k. It makes me feel needed.” Kara sighs, mumbling the last part under her breath.

“Kara. You and both know how important Supergirl is to the people, but if it’s hurting you this much… maybe it’s time to take a break from her.” Alex says, genuinely concerned.

“Supergirl means more to the people than Kara Danvers. There isn’t much Kara Danvers has that Supergirl doesn’t. To be honest, I think I would rather be Supergirl full time. That way I’m not hiding my powers or who I truly am.”

“Well I happen to love Kara Danvers, and I know plenty more who love her too.” Alex says, feeling for her sister.

“I know, bu-” Kara’s words are interrupted by a loud knock at the door. “Lena” Kara breathes out as she rushes to let her best friend in.

And in that moment Alex sees it. She sees Kara visibly relax, like the weight of the world is no longer on her shoulders. Like she’s free to be Kara Danvers, Catco Reporter. But most importantly she sees the smile on her sister’s face that she hasn’t seen in a long time. A real, authentic smile.

“Lena! What a surprise!” Kara exclaims, wrapping the CEO in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry for dropping in unannounced, but you seemed gloomy during our lunch today, so I thought a movie night would help,” She glances over Kara’s shoulder, seeing Alex, “But it seems that I am interrupting sister night.” 

“Actually, I was just about to head out. I have to be at the DEO early in the morning.” Alex says, stretching as she gets up from the couch. Kara was about to comment, telling her sister she could stay, but in this moment all she could think of is how she desperately wanted to be cuddled up under a blanket on the couch with Lena. Pretending to watch a movie, while actually focusing on Lena’s heartbeat, something not long into their friendship Kara discovered calmed her immensely.

“Well it was nice to see you outside of work Director Danvers.” Lena says as Alex gives Kara a quick goodbye hug, shaking Kara out of her daze. 

“Lena, as much as I like hearing director, please call me Alex.” Alex declares, causing them all to laugh. “Have fun you too. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

\---  
Not long after Alex left, the duo made their way to the couch, Kara turning on a random Disney movie that they’ve probably already seen, to engrossed in conversation to really care.

“So… what has had you all sad recently?” Lena asks, pulling her legs up to her chest. 

“I’m not sad.” Kara says like she’s trying to convince herself as well.

“Kara, I can tell you’re lying. Something has been going on with you recently. I hate seeing you like this.”

In that moment, Kara wonders why anyone had thought Lena Luthor could ever be evil to begin with. Recently, Lena’s relationship with Supergirl has gotten more complex all thanks to the Kryptonite fiasco. Granted Kara had the right to be scared, even angry, but she realized now she had overreacted a little. She knew Lena was better than that. She was the only one to believe in Lena since the very beginning, and Lena had never given her a reason not to. Lena had helped her countless times, sometimes putting her own life on the line.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m just really stressed with work right now.” Kara replies, avoiding eye contact.

“How so?”

She couldn’t tell Lena that it wasn’t her work as a reporter that was stressful. Kara had wanted to tell Lena she was Supergirl for so long now. At the beginning, she didn’t tell her for Lena’s own protection, but now her motive is a lot more selfish. She doesn’t tell Lena because she’s the only sense of normalcy Kara has left. Lena makes her want to be Kara Danvers. She doesn’t think she could live without Lena, nor does she want to. She could never spend her life with Lena by being just Supergirl, it’s too dangerous, so Kara Danvers is her only option. She wishes she wasn’t Supergirl when she’s with Lena. Because, at this point, Lena is the only reason Kara hasn’t given up her human identity. Lena’s the only thing Kara has that Supergirl does not.

Kara had come to terms with her feelings for Lena a while back, but brushed it off with her other past relationships, thinking it would never work. Lena deserved someone so much better than herself. She deserved someone who didn’t keep a whole half of themselves a secret.

After Kara gave a rather vague response, the pair turn their attention back to the movie, the Zero to Hero scene from Hercules playing across the screen. Kara rolls her eyes at the irony; she feels very much like a zero at the moment. She can tell Lena isn’t satisfied with the answer she gave, but she can’t say what’s really affecting her right now.

Lena leans into Kara, shifting her body to make herself more comfortable under the cover. “Well… what can I do to make you feel better?”

“You being right here, right now is all I need."

\---  
Three Disney classics later, Kara and Lena are barely awake. “You did not?” Kara barely gets out, laughing hard from Lena’s latest story.

"Oh yes. You should have seen his face. He was as red as an apple.” Lena says while laughing along.

“That’s what he gets for messing with you!” Kara’s laugh finally winding down. The giggles subside, replaced with large smiles.

“I haven’t laughed that much in quite a while” Lena claims. 

And in that moment, Kara realized she hadn’t either.

For the first time in a long time, Kara felt completely free. Completely happy. The exact way she feels ninety percent of the time when Lena’s there. She wants this. She wants to feel this all the time. She wants Lena in her life all the time. There’s only one way that can happen. 

“I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“Supergirl… I’m Supergirl.” 

The two have the same dropped jaw as they both try to process what was just said. Everything out in the open now.

“What” Lena barely whispers.

“I’m Supergirl Lena, and I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism and prompts you guys have! Thanks for reading!


End file.
